My Dame in Shining Armor
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Everyone needs a hero. On the worst night of Chelsea's life, she found hers in Raven in a most unexpected way. Chrave femslash.
1. Night at the Movies

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: You are about to witness another Triple L first. This two-shot that you are about to read was originally the back story for another Chrave one-shot I was going to write. I may still write that other one-shot but I thought that since this idea led to the events of the other story, I had an obligation to share this one with you. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will.**

**

* * *

**

**My Dame in Shining Armor**

_**Night at the Movies**_

_**A Chrave Two-shot by LaughLoveLove**_

They had put up with thirteen years of school, a countless number of boring teachers, bullying from Alana and Bianca and passing Miss Dearborn's history class to reach this night. It was prom night for Raven, Eddie and Chelsea.

It was a foregone conclusion that the three of them would share the longest, blackest limousine they could find – even longer than the one they share for junior prom. All of their dates from the previous year had changed. Chantel had broken up with Eddie at the beginning of their senior year. His date for the evening would be Alicia, the alternate captain of Bayside's cheerleading squad. Chelsea's boyfriend from the year earlier, Danny, had moved with his parents to Houston after his father was hired by NASA. Her date for the evening was Jimmy, one of Eddie's teammates from the basketball team. Finally, Raven's on again, off again beau, Devon, hadn't been back to San Francisco since he visited Raven on the night of the junior prom. Raven was being escorted to the prom by Damien, a student that transferred to Bayside from Arizona for his senior year.

The plan for the evening was for Eddie to be picked up first then have the limo pick Alicia up from her house. Raven's date would meet her at her house and they would be picked up next followed by Chelsea and her date from Chelsea's house. Eddie was scheduled to be picked up at six meaning that the limo would arrive at Chelsea's around 7:30 to take them to dinner with them arriving at the prom at little after 9:30.

It was nearing the 6:45 pickup time when the doorbell rang. Raven was down in her room putting the final touches on her makeup when her mother knocked on the door.

"Rae?" Tonya said. "Damien's here."

"Thanks Mom." Raven said.

"You look gorgeous." Tonya replied as she gazed at her daughter's baby blue spaghetti-strap prom gown.

"There is no disputing this." Raven said with a chuckle before softening. "Thank you Mom. I feel pretty tonight. I'm so excited."

"Just don't get too excited, if you know what I mean." Tonya playfully warned.

"Mom! I don't even like him like that!" Raven said. "He's just pretty arm candy." She said sweetly.

"Nevertheless, you can't be too careful." Tonya said as she discreetly handed Raven a condom. Raven opened her mouth to protest. "Don't… argue and don't tell me if you end up using it. It'll make me feel better just knowing that you have it."

"Okay." Raven said with a smirk.

"Now come on. You don't want to keep him waiting." Tonya said. Raven smiled and followed her mother out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tonya ascended the stairs followed by Raven. When Raven reached the top of the stairs, Damien's mouth fell agape slightly.

"Wow, Raven, you look… beautiful." Damien said.

Raven smiled sweetly. "Thank you. You're looking pretty handsome yourself." She said of the light-skinned African-American young man that stood just a shade less than six feet tall with a lean, athletic build.

"Let me just take a few pictures of you two and I'll leave you alone." Tonya said. "VICTOR! I'M ABOUT TO TAKE PICTURES!

"_I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND! I ALMOST BURNED SOMETHING!" _Victor called out from the kitchen. Just then, the phone rang. A second later, the door bell sounded as well. Raven went to answer the door, while Tonya answered the phone.

"Hey Eddie!" Raven said. "Looking sharp!"

"You too Rae! You clean up nice!" Eddie said.

"Alicia, you look so pretty!" Raven said.

"I love your dress, Raven!" Alicia responded.

"Raven." Tonya said in a somber voice. "It's Richard Daniels. You need to take this."

"Mom? What's wrong?" Raven said as she lifted the hem of her dress slightly and briskly walked from the door over to the phone. "Hi, Mr. Daniels. Is something wrong with Chelsea?" Raven asked with concern.

"_Raven, Chelsea's date just called her a few minutes ago. He cancelled on her and didn't give her a reason why."_ Chelsea's father explained. _"She's devastated. She's crying her eyes out right now. Her mother's in her room with her now but… I know you're about to leave soon… maybe you could come over for a minute to…"_

Raven cut Mr. Daniels off. "Mister D, I'll be right there." Raven said as her voice cracked. "Tell your wife to try to keep her calm until I get there." Raven said as her tears started to fall. She then hung up the phone and turned to her mother. "Mom, I need your keys."

"Raven, what's wrong?" Tonya asked calmly but with concern heavy in her voice.

It took everything inside her to control the sob that threatened to escape her lips. "That son-of-a-bitch date of hers cancelled on her at the last minute!" Raven fumed as tears streamed down her face. "She's up in her room bawling right now! I need to go see her."

"Raven, maybe you shouldn't drive like…"

"Mom! I cannot… do this with you right now. I'll be fine. I need to go see Chelsea NOW." Raven said sternly. Tonya looked at her daughter's resolute face and simply nodded. She turned to go into the kitchen to retrieve her keys. Raven then turned to face Damien. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Damien said. "I have a sister that's a sophomore. I couldn't imagine anyone doing that to her. Go."

"Thank you." Raven kissed Damien on the cheek.

"Rae? You want me to go with you?" Eddie asked.

"No. Take Alicia to the prom and have a good time. I'll take care of Chelsea." Raven said just as her mother returned with the keys to her new Acura RL and handed them to her.

"Give her my love." Eddie said.

"Mine too." Tonya added as Raven headed for the door. She turned to smile before walking out, leaving the four shell-shocked people behind her.

Less than ten minutes later, Raven wheeled into the driveway of the Daniels' home. She jogged up to the door and knocked rapidly. Richard Daniels answered the door.

"Raven. Thanks for coming." He said as he embraced Raven. "I hope your date's not too upset about you being late."

"I'm not going. I'm staying with Chelsea." Raven said as she heard a sob come from upstairs that nearly broke her heart on the spot.

"Raven?" Rich said.

"I'll be okay." Raven said as she wiped her tears. "Thank you." Raven then picked her dress up again and headed up the stairs to Chelsea's room. She stood outside and took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in." Joni Daniels said softly. Raven opened the door slowly and had her knees nearly buckle at the sight before her. Joni was rocking Chelsea back and forth in her arms as they sat on the edge of her bed. Chelsea was in a silent catatonic state in between crying fits as her head lay in her mother's bosom. Raven was unable to see her face for the shock of reddish-auburn hair that concealed her profile. Joni pursed her lips, looking at Raven with a heartbroken look of her own as Chelsea's best friend gingerly walked over to the bed. Raven knelt down just in front of Chelsea who was still oblivious to her presence. Raven rested her hands on her own knees as she cocked her head to the side and peered at Chelsea from below.

"Chels?" Raven called out as softly as she possibly could.

Chelsea slowly lifted her head and turned it to look down at Raven. Joni had already wiped Chelsea's face with a warm washcloth during her first crying spell. Chelsea's eyes were puffy and swollen, her porcelain complexion blotchy from the blood that had gone to her face as she cried and then retreated when she had stopped. When Chelsea's brain had fully registered that Raven was in front of her, a new round of fresh tears welled up inside her. Her face contorted into sobbing position a moment before any sound came out. Raven's façade crumbled as she watched Chelsea's slow motion meltdown. Chelsea then began audibly sobbing as she slid out of her mother's arms down to her knees in front of Raven.

Raven grabbed her best friend and began cradling her as they both wept. Joni, who had kept her emotions in check for the sake of her daughter, silently broke down upon seeing these two beautiful young women in their prom gowns on their knees bitterly weeping. Joni silently tiptoed toward the bedroom door and to the other side into her husband's waiting arms allowing her an opportunity to weep for her daughter.

After several minutes of crying, their sobs began to subside. As the tears began to slowly dry up, Raven went from a state of sorrow to a state of near-rage.

"No." Raven said in matter-of-fact fashion through the last of her tears. "No Chels." She said as she took Chelsea by the arms and slowly pushed her back so she could look at her. "We are not going to let that motherfucker ruin our night." Raven said defiantly as she held Chelsea by her upper arms. "He had his half and hour to hurt you. You hear me?"

"This… hurts." Chelsea painfully squeezed out.

"I… can't even imagine how much it hurts Chels." Raven said. "But I think it'll hurt worse if you sit here and let it eat you up."

Chelsea remained silent for a moment and then spoke. "Why… did he… do this to me?" Chelsea paused. "What… did I do to him?"

"He's an insensitive asshole. That's why he did it to you." Raven spat. "And you did nothing to him but be a kind, sweet beautiful girl. He made the worst mistake of his miserable fucking life, I can tell you that. I am gonna fuck his shit up when I see him Monday. He better not come back to school. I will kill his ass."

"All I wanted to do was go to the prom and have a good time with my friends." Chelsea said softly.

"You are still gonna have a good time with me tonight." Raven said.

Chelsea then realized what Raven was missing to be there with her. "Oh my God! Raven! You're missing dinner! You don't want to be late to the prom!" Chelsea said in panicked but subdued fashion.

"I'm not going." Raven said. "If you're not going then I'm not going. Prom would not be fun without you."

"Rae, don't to that." Chelsea said softly as they continued to sit in the middle of the floor in her room. "We've been talking about prom since the sixth grade."

"That's right. WE have been talking about prom since the sixth grade." Raven said. "I could not and would not be able to enjoy myself knowing that you were sitting here. You're stuck with me tonight, Biscuithead. Like it or not."

Chelsea looked at Raven for a moment before throwing her arms around Raven's neck. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have." Chelsea said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too girl." Raven said as she embraced Chelsea, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes and pulled back. "Get changed."

"Get changed? Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Because I'm taking you out." Raven said. "You are not sitting in this room tonight; not on my watch."

"I don't want to…"

"You have thirty seconds to start taking that dress off or I'm gonna take it off for you!" Raven said. "Now throw some jeans and a top on or something. I'm going downstairs to wait for you. We'll swing by my place and I'll change and then we're going to Oakland, so nobody we know will see us and ask why we're not at the prom, we're going to eat dinner and see a movie, my treat."

"But Rae…"

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

"Okay! Okay! Gimme ten minutes." Chelsea said.

"That's my girl." Raven said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Rae?" Chelsea called out to her. Raven turned around. Chelsea walked back over to Raven and embraced her again. "Thank you." Chelsea said softly.

"That's what best friends are for." Raven said warmly before pulling back. "I'll be downstairs."

"K." Chelsea said as Raven turned to leave Chelsea to change.

Forty-five minutes and two wardrobe changes later, Raven and Chelsea were on their way to dinner and a movie in Oakland. On the way to Oakland, Raven did her best to keep Chelsea in good spirits, but every now and then Raven would find Chelsea lapsing back into a despondent state.

"He's a piece of shit, Chels. He's a piece of shit that wasn't even your boyfriend. He was just some prick that you were going to share pictures with. That's it." Raven said, trying to be the encouraging friend as she watched Chelsea stare out the window,.

"I just feel… like I was left at the altar or something." Chelsea said.

"That's his loss." Raven said. "He's missing out on the most beautiful prom date at Bayside High." Raven said as she drove.

"Raven, I know you mean well, but empty compliments to make me feel better aren't gonna work." Chelsea said.

"Empty compliments. That's what you think I'm giving you is empty compliments?" Raven asked.

"I'm not hot. I'm a… goofy, tree-hugging, wannabe environmentalist that guys don't give a second look to." Chelsea said.

"That is the one thing I don't like about you! You do that… self-deprecating thing, downing yourself." Raven said. "You have got to stop that."

"I don't have the confidence you do." Chelsea said. "You strut around knowing you're the shit. I don't have it like that."

"I have insecurities just like you do. But you sell yourself way short. You are drop dead gorgeous, period." Raven said. "And I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm your best friend. If I was into girls, I'd be all over you like a spider monkey!"

Chelsea laughed. "A spider monkey? I'm flattered." Chelsea chuckled.

"I'm serious! I'd be all up in here!" Raven reached over and started pawing at Chelsea, tickling the sensitive redhead making her giggle uncontrollably. Chelsea started swatting playfully at Raven.

"Stop it, you… lesbo!" Chelsea joked.

"You know you want this!" Raven shot back. "Don't make me pull over the car!"

"Don't make me make you pull over the car!" Chelsea answered. "This IS prom night!"

"See! I knew you wanted to get laid tonight!" Raven said. "You know what Mom gave me tonight? A condom."

"You're lying!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"She said I can't be too careful." Raven said.

Chelsea laughed and then changed gears in mid-conversation, her demeanor becoming serious. "What insecurities could you possibly have? You are Raven Baxter; fabulous Raven Baxter." Chelsea inquired.

"You're kidding, right?" Raven said. "Thunderthighs. I should be a pro wrestler."

"Bullshit. Killer legs. Keep going." Chelsea said.

"My hair has a mind of its own." Raven said.

"Jet black, exotic and sexy. Keep going." Chelsea retorted. Raven smirked and huffed but kept breaking herself down.

"My lips are too big." Raven said.

"You're on crack. Your lips are pouty and perfect. What else?" Chelsea responded.

"My boobs are massive." Raven added.

"More to suck on." Chelsea deadpanned. Raven let out a shocked huffing sound before laughing.

"That was about the last thing I thought you'd say!" Raven exclaimed. "I see your sense of humor is still intact. Anyway, you've got some nerve! You can put a hurtin' on a t-shirt your damn self!"

"That's from hanging around you. You know how they say that women that spend a lot of time around each other become synchronized." Chelsea said.

"They were talking about periods." Raven said. "But if we are synchronized, where's your booty?"

"Whaddya mean?" Chelsea exclaimed. "I have a booty! I can't help it if I'm not built like a stripper!" Raven's response was to reach over and tickle Chelsea again, causing her to howl in laughter. "BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Chelsea exclaimed as she laughed.

They continued to laugh and play for the next fifteen minutes until they arrived at their destination, an indoor mall in suburban Oakland. After going to grab a bite to eat, the best friends went to see a romantic comedy. As they were settling in for the previews, Chelsea looked over at Raven warmly.

"Did I thank you for taking me out tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Twice during dinner." Raven said with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna say it again. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Chelsea said.

"You're my girl Chels. Always have been, always will be." Raven then borrowed a line from the movie Dirty Dancing. "Nobody puts Chelsea in a corner." Raven said causing Chelsea to smile broadly and swell with pride and love for her friend. The lights then dimmed and they sank into the plush stadium seats to enjoy the previews and the movie to come.

A large bucket of popcorn and two small sodas got them to the halfway point of the movie. As Raven sat slightly reclined in her seat, Chelsea turned her body in her seat slightly and rested her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Am I heavy?" Chelsea whispered.

"No. You're good. You comfortable?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea responded. She paused for a second. "You'd think more people would have come to see this." She said, noticing about six people in the theater besides themselves.

Without thinking about her choice of words, Raven responded. "Kids are at the prom and their parents are home taking pictures." Raven said. Her comment was met with silence. Raven caught herself. "Chels, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I've got my prom date right here." Chelsea said with a smile as she laid her head back on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled. "You came to my rescue." Chelsea whispered.

"I guess I'm your… dame in shining armor, huh?" Raven whispered.

Chelsea looked up at Raven. "Yeah. My massively boobed dame in shining armor." Chelsea joked causing them to giggle. She then put her head back on Raven's shoulder and watched more of the movie. While she was watching the screen, her mind rolled back to the shock and devastation she felt when Jimmy called to cancel, the total release of her emotions the instant she saw Raven in her room and the peace she felt as she sat there next to a person that would do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Rae?' Chelsea whispered as she lifted her head and looked at her best friend.

"Yeah?" Raven answered.

"This is the best date I've ever been on." Chelsea replied innocently. Raven smiled and placed a soft kiss on Chelsea's forehead. Chelsea held her gaze on Raven for a moment before leaning in slow motion up to meet Raven's lips in a soft kiss that neither young woman expected nor turned away from.

No words were spoken for the next several minutes as the impromptu make out session continued at the slow, sensually erotic pace. No thought was being given to the aftermath of this encounter, only to the warmth and tenderness of the moment. They gently tilted their heads back and forth as they savored the softness of each others lips. The parted their lips slightly allowing their tongues to peek out and hesitantly explore the other woman's mouth. Chelsea brought her right hand up to gently cup Raven's face as she continued to kiss her. Raven brought her left hand up and ran her hands through Chelsea's thick auburn mane as she melted into the unexpected kiss from her best friend.

Moments before things escalated to another level, they both nearly simultaneously pulled back, giving each other a shocked, wide-eyed look that spoke volumes about what was going on in their heads. As stunning as it was to both of them that they had just kissed their best friend, it was equally as stunning that they individually had enjoyed it as much as any kiss as they had received in their young lives.

"I'm… sorry." Chelsea whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She was powerless to stop herself from repeating her apology.

"S'okay." That was all that Raven could eke out as she gazed at Chelsea in shock over what had just occurred. They both slowly turned toward the screen and watched the rest of the movie with no physical contact or conversation of any type.

After the movie, they walked out to Raven's mother's car as if they had seen the Grim Reaper close up. No words were spoken, no eye contact was made. It was as awkward as they had ever been. Raven sat under the wheel, her mind unable and perhaps unwilling to enable her to start the car. With only a parking lot light illuminating the inside of the car, Chelsea spoke the first words since their kiss.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Chelsea started out. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Raven turned her head to look at Chelsea. For one of the few times in her life, Raven Lydia Baxter was speechless. "I felt vulnerable and you have been so sweet this evening and… I was just… weak. I am so sorry." Raven still said nothing as she looked at Chelsea with an unreadable expression on her face. "Please forgive me Rae. I swear I just got caught up in a moment and…"

"Shut up Chels." Raven said in a low, flat and drained tone.

"Oh God… I made you mad. Rae, I…"

"Shut… up… Chels." Raven said in the same tone as the first time she uttered those words. Raven saw from her vantage point that a tear threatened to leave Chelsea's eye. "Don't cry." Raven said in that same flat tone as she leaned toward Chelsea. "Come here." She said as she reached in the arm rest and took out a tissue. She then dabbed at Chelsea's eye as the redhead leaned in. "Don't cry." Raven repeated. "I can't kiss you if you're crying." Raven said softly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Chelsea's again.

Chelsea quivered as Raven's lips contacted hers again. This kiss was slower and even more erotic than the kiss in the theater. Raven and Chelsea lost themselves in each other as they kissed. Chelsea caught Raven's bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged. Moments later, Raven returned the favor. Neither of them dared to speed up; the sensation and emotion might have been lost if they did. After several excruciatingly erotic moments, Raven pulled back. There was a look of hazy, erotic lust in her eyes that Chelsea had never seen before. Raven's eyes, normally a honey hazel color, were as jet black as her hair. For the first time in her life, Chelsea felt like her body was on fire from head to toe.

Raven disconnected her gaze from Chelsea only long enough to find her cell phone and hit the quick dial button for her house.

"Hey Dad… She's fine. Would you have a problem if we stayed out tonight and have a girl's night out?... We're in Oakland…" She said to her father, never taking her eyes off of Chelsea. "I was gonna get us a hotel room and we were gonna hang out, just like after the prom except no boys, no other people, just us… Thanks Dad. I'll call you when we get there… Love you too. Bye." Raven snapped her phone shut and lowering it to her lap as her eyes stayed fixed on Chelsea.

"Just us, huh?" Chelsea said as the fire that she felt was getting hotter by the second.

"Am I taking you home or to the hotel?" Raven asked.

"The hotel. I have a feeling our parents don't want to hear our girl's night out." Chelsea purred.

"Or see this." Raven said lustfully as she slowly leaned in to partake of Chelsea's crimson lips yet again. Chelsea moaned slightly as Raven kissed her with all of the passion she had inside her. It was as if Chelsea's kiss in the theater awakened something inside Raven that had taken over her senses.

After another minute of white hot erotic kissing, Chelsea pulled away. "Start the car." Chelsea said as Raven saw the same look of lustful wantonness in Chelsea's eyes that she had moments earlier. In an ironic reversal of physical response to stimuli, Chelsea's brown eyes lightened to nearly the same honey hazel color that Raven's eyes were naturally as she became more aroused.

Chelsea decided to punctuate her point by leaning over and seizing Raven's neck with her mouth, latching on to the sensitive area that Raven had told her about in strict best friend confidence.

"SHIT!" Raven exclaimed as she threw her head back, the sensation of Chelsea's mouth on her neck rocketing through her body. Raven quickly righted herself and started the car. "Chels! I can't drive with you doing that." Raven stammered.

"So don't." Chelsea said as she continued to suck on Raven's neck.

Raven felt another wave of pleasure surge through her as she decided whether or not she could safely get them to the hotel that was right behind the mall with Chelsea all over her. "Fuck it." Raven growled just before throwing the car into gear and heading around to the backside of the mall parking lot to the hotel.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it has grown into a two-shot. Sour to sweet to hot. All the earmarks of the standard Triple L Chrave Classic. One more chapter to go. Come on back and join me. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Hotel California

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**My Dame in Shining Armor**

_**The Hotel California**_

_**A Chrave Two-shot by LaughLoveLove**_

Chelsea sat in the passenger seat of the car turned on by the way that Raven was maneuvering the car around the half-empty parking lot.

"Damn Rae." Chelsea said. "You're driving this car like you're trying to get somewhere fast."

Raven smirked. "You noticed." Raven replied simply.

"I noticed that you were like Amerie… you know… you liked the way I kissed your neck in public." Chelsea said referring to a line in Amerie's song, Take Control.

"So you called yourself taking control just now?" Raven said as she pulled into a parking space about 15 spots away from the entrance to the hotel.

"No." Chelsea said as Raven put the car into park and turned off the ignition. "This is taking control." Chelsea then surprisingly grabbed Raven by the back of the hair, tugging slightly before pulling the darker girl toward her and kissing her with more passion than before.

Raven began panting as Chelsea broke the kiss. "Girl! If you don't stop…"

"We're sitting in front of a hotel making out. Do you really think the rest of that sentence is gonna make any sense?" Chelsea asked.

Raven smiled. Her demeanor then turned slightly serious. "Are we really gonna do this? Me and you?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Chelsea said. "I already feel a million times better than I did a couple of hours ago and it's all thanks to you."

"Kissing you is the best feeling I've had in a long time." Raven said. "It's been eight months since Devon and I…"

"It's been ten months since Danny left. I know." Chelsea said.

"I don't want this to be about sex." Raven said.

Chelsea paused as she thought about the meaning of Raven's last statement. "I know. I don't want to hurt you either." Chelsea said warmly. "I tell you what. Let's get a room, chill for a while, watch some TV and whatever happens… happens. No pressure."

Raven smiled. "I like that idea." She said. "Come on."

Raven and Chelsea got out of the car and went inside. After being given the last room they had for the night, a double, they headed up in the elevator. After entering the modestly-appointed room, they pulled their shoes off and flopped down, one on each bed, with Raven taking the remote and flipping through the channels while lying on her stomach.

It was Chelsea's idea to do the no-pressure TV watching evening, but her mind wandered as she sat with her back pressed against the headboard on her bed watching the channels go by. Every twenty seconds or so, she would glance over at Raven. She had noticed Raven's body before but never sat back and studied it as she was doing at that moment. And at that particular moment, there was one part of Raven's body that was capturing her attention. Chelsea found her eyes tracing the curve of Raven's backside and the rounding of her hips. She liked what she saw and with each glance the desire to see it close up grew.

As Raven's channel surfing landed on one of their favorite shows, Law and Order: SVU, her thoughts were of the auburn-haired beauty sitting behind and to the right of her on the other bed. She hadn't told her, but Chelsea was the best kisser she had ever known. Her lips were soft but she applied just enough pressure to make Raven feel thoroughly kissed. Raven also found her mind's eye lingering on a particular part of Chelsea's frame – her breasts.

She would occasionally tease Chelsea about the ample endowment for her size that was bestowed upon her. And with Chelsea deciding to add chicken and fish to her formerly all-vegetarian diet, the ten pounds that she gained landed below her waist giving her the makings of a killer hourglass figure that made the boys drool and the girl lying on her stomach channel surfing, take pause as well.

"For what it's worth, I loved your prom dress, what I saw of it." Raven said over her shoulder.

"Thanks Rae." Chelsea said sweetly. "You were pretty stunning yourself."

"Thanks Chels." Raven returned the sweet sentiment. She then rolled over on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "I am so sorry Jimmy did that to you."

"You know, a whole bunch of crap went through my mind as to why he stood me up." Chelsea said. "I mean stupid stuff. Is it because I'm white? Is it because I have red hair? Is my butt not big enough? Does he think he's not getting any tonight? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again." Raven said sternly. "You are phenomenal and you know it."

Chelsea looked at Raven for a moment. "Watch Law and Order before I come over there and get you." Chelsea said playfully.

Raven smiled then glanced at the screen just as it went to commercial. "I…" Raven started as she got up off the bed. "… am going down the hall to grab some stuff out of the vending machine. We can't watch TV without junk."

"Amen to that sister!" Chelsea said.

Raven said as she walked up to the night stand and grabbed one of the key cards. She then looked over at Chelsea sitting on the bed. "I'll be right back." She then instinctively leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Chelsea's lips. When she straightened up she froze, realizing what she had just done without thinking. Chelsea looked up at Raven equally stunned by the casual, natural feel of the moment.

"Rae? You know how you asked me in the car if we were really gonna do this?" Chelsea asked in a measured tone.

Raven nodded and then answered. "Yes."

"Put the key card down and come here." Chelsea said with a look in her eyes that left no doubt about her intentions for her best friend. Raven complied with Chelsea's request and leaned in for another soft kiss that began to escalate in intensity rather quickly. Chelsea slowly slid down onto her back, barely breaking contact with Raven's lips as she slid. With Raven now lying on top, the women launched into a steadily-paced kissing session that had each woman moaning softly as they kissed. Raven then moved down and started kissing along Chelsea's neckline causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Raven giggled softly. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Yes you do. Do to me what you want done to you." Chelsea breathlessly uttered. Raven locked eyes briefly with Chelsea before lowering her head to the redhead's neck once again. She then began kissing down her torso, stopping to nip at each breast through the fabric of the t-shirt and bra Chelsea was wearing. Chelsea shuddered when Raven's hand slipped under the bottom of her t-shirt and touched the cool skin of her stomach.

Raven lifted herself up, sitting back on her own legs as she motioned with one finger for Chelsea to sit up. When Chelsea did so, the dark-haired beauty slowly lifted Chelsea's t-shirt up over her head. She then slowly touched as much of Chelsea's exposed creamy skin as she could with her fingertips. Not waiting for Chelsea to unhook her bra, Raven hooked her thumbs around the shoulder straps and slowly slid the garment from her shoulders exposing Chelsea's round, firm breasts. The cool air from the room's air conditioner danced across her nipples, hardening them even more than Raven's actions.

Knowing from their previous conversation that Chelsea thought her lips were "pouty and perfect", Raven leaned forward and slowly and deliberately wrapped her lips around Chelsea's pink nipple and sucked with the lightest possible pressure. Chelsea moaned softly and gently ran her fingers through Raven's hair. Raven slightly shuddered at the new sensation of having someone play with her hair but quickly came to terms with the pleasant feeling.

After a moment of pleasing, Raven moved over to the other nipple, providing the same amount of stimulation as she did with the first. Chelsea's head fell to one side taking her thick mane of hair with it. Raven, glancing up in time to see this sexy development, applied more sucking pressure as well as a flicking of the tongue.

"Yes." Chelsea whispered. Raven's response was to lift her mouth slightly to allow Chelsea to see her tongue flicker on the swollen bud. She watched with aroused amazement as she saw her breasts receive tender care that they had never received before. Raven kissed her way in between Chelsea's breasts back to the other one and this time sucked deeply causing a sensation to shoot straight through to Chelsea's center. Chelsea gasped loudly and shuddered as her grip on Raven's hair tightened. Feeling a surge of sexually charged adrenaline course through her body, Chelsea groaned as she lifted Raven's mouth from her nipple and kissed her deeply causing Raven to groan in approval. "Time for my mouth to have a little fun." Chelsea purred to the delight of her ready and willing partner.

Raven raised her hands to the top button of her black button-down blouse only to have Chelsea playfully swat her hands away. "This is my Christmas present. I get to open it." Chelsea said as she first discarded her own bra before setting out to do the same with Raven's. Raven watched intently as Chelsea freed each button in succession until she reached the last. Raven felt her breathing grow shallow as her mind began to contemplate what was ahead. She anticipated that Chelsea would spend more time on her breasts than Devon ever did. It wasn't that he didn't like them; he just always had something else more important in mind.

Chelsea's fingertips dragged torturously along the length of Raven's arms as she slid the blouse toward Raven's wrists and then off. Goose bumps peppered Raven's arms upon Chelsea's touch. As she had done previously, Chelsea tangled her slender fingers in Raven's hair and tugged just hard enough to tilt Raven's head back to allow Chelsea to kiss and suck along Raven's neckline and down to the swells of her breasts.

"You are turning me on with the hair pulling." Raven said in a ragged whisper. As Raven still sat kneeling in the middle of the bed, Chelsea released her grip on Raven's hair and brought her hands down to squeeze Raven's breasts as she continued to kiss her ample cleavage.

Chelsea then lifted her head. "Don't move." She ordered softly as she got off the bed.

"Where…" Raven started to question before she felt the bed dip behind her. She then felt Chelsea brush her hair to one side of her neck before latching her crimson lips to Raven's exposed flesh. Raven gasped as she reached over her head to tangle her fingers through Chelsea's hair as the redhead worked on her pulse point. "How do you know I like this?" Raven breathlessly questioned.

Chelsea brought her lips to Raven's ear. "Devon walked up behind you and kissed your neck once at your house and you looked like you were gonna lose it." Chelsea recalled. "Kinda like you are now. Except he didn't do this." Chelsea then nibbled at Raven's earlobe as she cupped Raven's breasts, sweeping her thumbs across Raven's hard nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"AHHH! No. He didn't do this." Raven purred as she felt manipulation that was soothing and stimulating at the same time. Chelsea then upped the ante as she slid her hands inside the cups of Raven's bra and began tweaking her nipples. "OH GOD Chelsea!" Raven gasped. Raven's lungs filled with air. "I… am so wet right now."

"I bet you are. I am too." Chelsea growled.

"We better do something else soon or I'm gonna start without you." Raven said.

"I don't mind." Chelsea purred. "I think it would be kinda hot."

"Are you serious?" Raven asked with surprise in her voice.

"Let me help you." Chelsea said as she reached around Raven's waist and unbuttoned her jeans. She then tugged on Raven's zipper, pulling it down just enough for Raven to slip her hand inside. Chelsea then brought her lips back up to Raven's ear. "How's that?" Chelsea asked sexily. "Now you work on that while I work on this." Chelsea purred in Raven's ear before pulling back. Raven could feel the hook of her bra being slowly released.

Moments later, Chelsea slid the black lace undergarment off of Raven's torso and tossed it to the floor. Seeing that Raven was still in shock over Chelsea's sexiness, Chelsea decided to give her friend a hand. "Here." Chelsea said as she took Raven's right hand and slipped it inside the waistband of her underwear and over the damp curls that led to her clit. She then pressed Raven's fingers slightly causing Raven's fingers to press her clit. Raven gasped loudly upon first contact. "Touch yourself while I touch you." Chelsea said before cupping Raven's breasts from behind as Raven began to make slow circles on her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven cried out as a warm, intense sensation built up inside her. Chelsea continued to roll, pinch and tweak Raven's nipples as she pressed her breasts into Raven's back. Raven's breath grew shallower by the minute as she drew closer to her ultimate release. She then took Chelsea's right hand off of her breasts and brought it down to her center to replace her own. "AHH! FUCK!" Raven screamed as she felt Chelsea's fingers massaging her clit for the first time. Chelsea continued the slow rhythmic circles until Raven could take no more. "UNH-UH! Not yet!" Raven growled as she removed Chelsea's hand from inside her jeans and spun around on the bed to face Chelsea.

This time it was Chelsea's turn to feel the tug of another pulling her hair as Raven grabbed a handful of auburn locks and kissed Chelsea with an all-consuming passion. Chelsea brought her hands up to Raven's face, cupping it as the intensity of their kissing reached another level. Their hands feverishly began to roam as both women sensed that the next phase of their encounter was at hand.

"Wait a minute." Chelsea breathlessly said in between kisses.

"What?" Raven said.

"You thought you got away didn't you?" Chelsea said.

"Got away with what?" Raven asked. Seconds later she received her answer as Chelsea descended upon her breast with lightening speed and sucked her nipple deeply.

"SHIT!" Raven exclaimed as she fell backwards onto her back with Chelsea on top of her. Chelsea began devouring Raven's breasts in a manner that stood in complete opposition of her normally quiet almost docile demeanor. Raven was experiencing a blissful state of rocket-like sensations setting her body afire. Chelsea moved from breast to breast with devastatingly effective nipping, licking and sucking with an occasional playful bite thrown in.

"OH MY GOD I want you so bad!" Raven bellowed as she was being pleasantly overwhelmed.

Chelsea took a break from her breast worship only to begin feverishly working on removing Raven's jeans. Raven began wiggling almost comically in her attempt to help Chelsea remove them, along with her underwear, as quickly as possible. They both let out a relieved chuckle when she was finally free.

"Tight jeans are…" Raven started.

"The tighter the better." Chelsea responded.

"All right then. You too Missy." Raven ordered. Chelsea responded by standing up and making quick work of her jeans and panties as well.

"Are we being playful now or serious?" Chelsea asked with a grin.

"I vote for both. Now get over here Brickhouse." Raven said, referring to the Commodores' song about a solidly built curvaceous woman.

"I'm a brickhouse now?" Chelsea asked with a smile.

Raven responded by reaching up and snatching Chelsea down onto the bed causing her to break out into an almost uncontrollable laughter that was immediately turned into something else as Raven touched Chelsea's clit for the first time.

"OH MY GOD RAVEN! Right there!" Chelsea was shocked that Raven found her rhythm upon her first touch.

Raven didn't kiss Chelsea so much as she consumed her as she continued fingering her.

"Please Rae! I don't wanna come yet!" Chelsea exclaimed as she felt an orgasm begin to rapidly build inside her.

Raven paused for a moment. "Don't worry Chels. If you do, it won't be your last one tonight. Just enjoy it." Raven purred into Chelsea's ear with calm sensuality. Raven then slowly withdrew her finger and began making very slow circles on Chelsea's clit, causing the redhead's eyes to roll into the back of her head and arch her back.

"If you touch yourself like this… no wonder you're… so happy all the time." Chelsea strained to say. Raven chuckled.

Raven lightened her touch slightly as she spoke. "I've made myself say 'Oh, Snap!' and some other stuff a few times."

"Oh, snap is not strong enough for what you're doing to me." Chelsea replied sexily.

"No?" Raven asked. "Well what does this make you say?" Raven asked before applying a little bit of rapid finger action to Chelsea's sensitive bud.

"Holy… shit!" Chelsea exclaimed as she arched her back again and squirmed. "Strong enough… for you?"

"I've never…" Raven began before realizing that Chelsea knew she had never pleasured a woman before. "I want to taste you."

Chelsea's eyes shot wide open. She had never experienced that before. Being orally pleased was something Danny just didn't do. Her body tingled in anticipation.

"I've never… gotten… that before." Chelsea said as her face lay mere inches from Raven's.

Raven smiled. "Then we're in the same boat." She replied, indicating to Chelsea that she had never received such treatment as well.

Chelsea then surprised, make that shocked, Raven with her response. "Well, since kindergarten, we've done everything together. Let's add that to the list."

It was Raven's turn to have her eyes shoot wide open in response to her new lover. Chelsea was proposing that they please each other simultaneously. Raven knew that there was one sure fire way to do that – a little position known as the "69" position. As Raven contemplated what Chelsea said, she did something curious; she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chelsea asked.

"If somebody told me this morning that you and I would be seriously talking about going down on each other…" Raven couldn't finish her sentence for laughing. Chelsea's face, which had registered no emotion and first, slowly lightened as a smile began to form. That smile morphed into a chuckle which in turn morphed into a laugh that matched Raven's.

"Eddie's head would explode thinking about it!" Chelsea said laughing.

"Which one?" Raven said causing them to fall out into a full, rolling belly laugh.

While still laughing, Chelsea had another question for Raven. "Rae? You nervous?"

"Nervous as hell!" Raven said as she chuckled.

Chelsea let out one more chuckle. "We can do this." She said with a chuckle before putting her lips to Raven's ear and becoming deadly serious. "Because I want to feel your lips on my pussy." Chelsea's uncensored comment shot through Raven like the proverbial hot knife through butter as she felt all playfulness leave her mind in an instant.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Too much?" Chelsea asked.

"Hell no. I just didn't know you liked dirty talk." Raven said.

"Special occasions deserve special words." Chelsea said. "Now lay back."

Raven was stunned by Chelsea's sudden power play. It was a side of her best friend that she had never seen. Chelsea had always played the sidekick, second fiddle, Ethel to her Lucy and now her words were affecting Raven's body in a way she didn't know was possible. Raven positioned herself on her back in the middle of the bed in anticipation of what she knew was coming next. Chelsea flashed her a sexy smirk before getting up on all fours and pivoting on her left knee as she slowly swung her right leg over Raven's head, finally settling her right knee onto the mattress. Before Chelsea could adjust her position, an emboldened Raven grabbed Chelsea's thighs and pulled the redhead beauty toward her, Chelsea's center inches away from her face.

She could see Chelsea's glistening wetness and smiled a smile of satisfaction in knowing that she caused it. Chelsea was having a similar thought process as she looked down at the dampness that showed on Raven's honey-colored center.

Chelsea quivered as Raven kissed her inner thigh.

Raven twitched as Chelsea lightly stroked the hair just above Raven's clit.

Chelsea moaned softly as Raven's second kiss inched closer to her center.

Raven's head fell back and she closed her eyes as she felt Chelsea slowly pull back her clitoral hood exposing her.

Chelsea moaned louder as Raven placed her hands on Chelsea's backside and brought her lips up to meet Chelsea's clit for the first time.

Raven moaned, sending a vibration through Chelsea's body as Chelsea dropped her head and began kissing and licking Raven's center.

Nirvana. Heaven. Bliss. Those are three words that fail to come close to describing the emotions and the feelings that Raven and Chelsea were experiencing as they made love to one another. Time seemed to stand still, the world outside of their room ceased to exist as they physically became all things to each other.

At one point, Raven's skills began to overwhelm Chelsea as she lifted her head, then propped herself up in push-up position as she cried out. Raven told Chelsea to turn around and Chelsea complied, repositioning herself to face Raven. She continued to cry out, using language that Raven didn't realize Chelsea knew existed; as she reached down to grab Raven by the hair as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her until she could take no more, finally collapsing to one side panting heavily in recovering from her first-ever orally induced orgasm.

After staring at the ceiling for a moment as she recovered, Chelsea whispered, "Your turn", as she quickly spun around at settled between Raven's legs. Raven's chest heaved as her breath shortened. Chelsea then descended upon Raven with purpose, intent on delivering to Raven as powerful a climax as she had moments earlier. Raven cried out, alternating moans and grunts with sexy profanity. Raven pushing Chelsea's head closer to her center only served to fuel Chelsea's desire to give Raven the happy ending that both of them wanted. Chelsea glanced up to see Raven massaging her breasts as she cried out and decided to give her a hand, reaching up with one hand to pinch and roll Raven's nipple before bringing her hand back down, placing her hands behind Raven's knees and pushing her legs toward her chest just before delivering what would turn out to be the flickering of the tongue that would send Raven tumbling over the edge.

Raven was panting, desperately trying to get air to return to her lungs, but she could not wait to share something with Chelsea.

"I've never come so hard in my life!" Raven breathlessly exclaimed. "Shit!" Raven uttered as she squirmed.

Chelsea, who had flopped to the side and was lying on her stomach with her head parallel to Raven's waist delivered what was going to be a sidesplitting deadpan. "My jaw hurts."

Sure enough, Raven exploded in laughter as Chelsea chuckled, trying to suppress her desire to laugh out loud.

"My jaw was a little sore too, but I don't care." Raven said. "I intend for my jaw to hurt some more tonight."

"Oh? You think you're getting some more tonight?" Chelsea teased.

"Damn right I am! You my woman now!" Raven said in a deep voice before reaching down, grabbing Chelsea by the wrist and pulling her up beside her with Chelsea laughing during her impromptu slide.

"You could give me comforter burn doing that!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I'd kiss it and make it better." Raven said devilishly.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't think you had come to terms with your… latent desire for me sexually." Raven joked.

"You are so full of shit!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You've probably wanted to tap this since the pool party last year… the way you kept complimenting me on my bikini!"

"Okay… tap this? You've been hanging around me way too long! And if anything would turn a girl out, it would be you in that bikini." Raven said.

"You always say the sweetest things." Chelsea said with mock sarcasm. Her demeanor then turned serious. "Thank you for tonight. Prom night turned out better than I could have possibly imagined."

"Who needs fancy dresses and limousines when you have the one you love with you." Raven said.

Chelsea smiled warmly. "I love you too Rae." She said before placing a soft kiss on Raven's lips.

"But don't thank me for tonight just yet." Raven said. "The night's not even close to being over yet."

Chelsea snuggled up to Raven even closer as she grinned. "Aww, suki, suki now!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Okay, one more of those and I'm gonna have to give you your honorary black girl card!" Raven teased.

"We can work on that later. Right now, I want my full benefit Raven orgasm card." Chelsea purred.

Raven smirked and then rolled over on top of Chelsea. "Then in that case, let me help you fill out your application." Raven said before lowering her head to kiss Chelsea, continuing a night of lovemaking that finally ended just before 1 am with them falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**My Dame in Shining Armor is complete. I hope you enjoyed it. The well of ideas is by no means dry. I will be back. Love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
